The First Christmas Night for L
by xilema95
Summary: Light no comprende por qué L es indiferente a la navidad, por lo que decide invitarlo a la fiesta con su familia, que cambiara las cosas para ambos. Fluff.


_**The First Chirstmas Night For L**_

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

Era el mes de diciembre. La nieve ya había hecho su aparición en Japón, y las ciudades ya tenían los clásicos adornos de la fiesta próxima que se celebraría al final del día. Pinos decorados majestuosamente, niños haciendo muñecos de nieve, y familias que salían a hacer las compras de último minuto. Aunque había ciertas personas que parecían no responder al llamado de ésa fecha.

—Oye Ryuzaki, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy verdad? —pregunta el universitario mientras tecleaba en su computadora aburrido.

Seguían trabajando como de costumbre. Tras haber querido atrapar a Higuchi, la Death Note desapareció junto con la explosión, por lo que Light continuó viviendo con su conciencia tranquila.

—Veinticuatro de diciembre, ¿No? —pregunta indiferente a lo que se celebraba ese día, mientras comía un pastel de chocolate con fresas.

— ¡¿Y lo dices así? Pensé que me dejarías ir a celebrar la navidad con mi familia... —hace una cara indignada.

—No le hallo un motivo especial a éstas fechas, Light-kun. —murmura el detective dando la espalda.

—Hoy se celebra la noche buena ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé, me lo acabas de decir. —sisea con el mismo ánimo.

—Es noche de paz y amor... —continua, mientras se acerca más al inglés para que le entraran las palabras en su cabeza dura.

—Lo sé.

—_Época de estar con tu familia._

—... —ésta vez, ladea la cabeza para no ver los ojos del castaño, cosa que extraña a éste—... lo sé.

— ¿Es qué no te entra esto en tu cabeza hueca? —Pregunta ya harto, mientras toma su rostro para verlo a la cara—. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes aunque sea por hoy estar con mi familia, lejos de ti.

—Ni Kira ni L tienen vacaciones, Light-kun; no creo que sea correcto que...

— ¡Carajo con Kira! —Chilla Light— ¡¿No puedes dejar de trabajar aunque sea por un día? ¿¡Es que no visitas ni a tus padres en navidad o qué!

Sin pensarlo, L se aleja de Light y sale de la habitación en la que se encontraban, dado que ya no estaban encadenados.

—Ryuza... —no tuvo tiempo de terminar de pronunciar su nombre; éste ya se había ido.

Queda en silencio mientras permanecía en su mismo sitio, recordando las palabras que había dicho. Aunque se las repitiera, no encontraba alguna que hubiera podido ofender o hacer enfadar al pelinegro.

«Yo... yo sólo le dije que si no visitaba a sus padres en... —en ese instante, comprende la situación—. Será que... Ryuzaki no tiene... —cubre su boca con su mano izquierda, como queriendo tratar de borrar lo que había dicho—. Por Dios, fui tan estúpido e insensible...» —corre hacia donde había visto que el detective se había fugado— ¡Ryuzaki!

Baja las escaleras rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al no encontrar a nadie más que al protector de L, por lo que decide preguntarle acerca de éste.

—Watari, ¿sabe a dónde se fue Ryuzaki?

—Me dijo que saldría a caminar un momento por el parque, y les dijo a los demás que se tomaran hoy y mañana como vacaciones. Realmente fue extraño de su parte. Me dijo también que usted podía irse con su padre a celebrar la navidad, que él se ocuparía del trabajo solo.

—... —su conciencia aún le pesaba— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo...?

—Dígame, joven Light.

—Ryuzaki... —baja la voz ante el tema que estaba tocando— ¿Perdió a sus padres...o algo parecido?

—Es usted muy intuitivo —admite Watari sentándose en una silla cercana—. Verá, el joven Ryuzaki perdió a sus padres en la época de navidad cuando era sólo un niño, por lo que es muy doloroso para él recordar estas fechas.

—Entiendo... —ahora todo tenía sentido; el por qué de su ausencia de ánimo al oír la palabra "navidad".

— ¿Le dijo algo el joven Ryuzaki sobre eso?

—N-no, es solo que... —se dirige hacia la puerta rápidamente—. Iré a buscarlo, y gracias por su sinceridad. Que tenga feliz navidad.

—Igualmente, joven Light. —le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano. En ese momento a Light se le ocurre algo. Se gira otra vez, con una nueva expresión en el rostro.

—Me gustaría preguntarle algo más.

—Adelante, dígame...

Más tarde, Light corre casi desesperado hacia el parque, que estaba cubierto de nieve. Sentía un gran deseo de disculparse y... ¿Consolarlo?

« ¿Qué pienso? Sólo quiero disculparme, ¡y nada mas!»

Finalmente lo encuentra. No era muy difícil hallarlo con su particular manera de sentarse en las bancas. Se acerca con lentitud, y observa que éste divisaba las familias y parejas con ¿tristeza? Sintió algo despertar en su corazón.

—Ryuzaki... —llama débilmente, haciendo que el aludido lo viera con sorpresa.

— ¿L-Light-kun? —Rápidamente se limpia los ojos con su brazo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a Watari que te avisara que...

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijo —se sienta a su lado con algo de timidez—. «Estaba llorando...»

—Y... ¿me dirás que haces aquí? Pensé que querías estar con tu familia. —el castaño pudo percibir un pequeñísimo quiebre en su voz.

—Lo haré, pero primero quería... disculparme por lo de hace rato —el pelinegro lo mira extrañado—. Yo... yo no sabía que tú eras huér...

—Déjalo —interrumpe ásperamente, pero luego cambia su voz a la habitual—. Watari te lo contó ¿verdad?

—Si. Lo lamento... —inesperadamente lo abraza con ternura, haciendo que el detective se sonrojara por la repentina acción.

—Light-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta un tanto nervioso.

—Te abrazo... ¿No puedo? —se aferra más al delgado cuerpo de L.

—S-si puedes, pero... no es necesario que sientas tanta lástima por mí...

—No siento lástima, realmente me pesa mucho lo que te pasó. Ahora entiendo que con una infancia así, cualquiera sería como tú...

—Por eso soy insoportable para todas las personas... —sisea sombríamente sin separarse.

—No es verdad —reclama Light mientras se separa para verlo a la cara—. Tú no eres insoportable para mí.

—...

—Eres súper insoportable. —suelta finalmente estallando en risas, ante la molestia del detective.

—Sí que me ayudas Light... —dice en tono sarcástico.

—Estoy bromeando... —dice tomando sus mejillas, sobresaltando al inglés—. Todo lo contrario...

Sin más que esperar, lo besa lenta y pausadamente. L queda estático, sin saber qué hacer. Era el primer beso de su vida, y aquél contacto lo sorprendía de sobre manera. Tras unos cuantos segundos, el castaño se separa y lo ve a los ojos de nuevo.

—Ryuzaki...

— ¿S-sí...? —pregunta aún en shock, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Me equivoco, o éste es tu primer beso? —pregunta maliciosamente, haciendo enrojecer por completo al otro de vergüenza.

— ¡Light! —se para de un salto, totalmente humillado— ¿¡Cómo te atreves...!

— ¡Lo siento, pero es que es inevitable darse cuenta de eso! —Continúa entre risas—. Eres un total novato besando. —el otro no cabía en si de vergüenza, estaba peor que un tomate.

—Eres un... —es interrumpido cuando Light lo toma de las caderas muy suavemente, estremeciéndolo.

—Ryuzaki, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—Sabes que lo haré, pero ¿te importaría...? —señala las manos de Light en su cuerpo.

—No; es divertido —lo sujeta con más fuerza, haciendo que el otro se ruborizara más—. Me gustaría que fueras a mi casa y estés con nosotros en nuestra fiesta de navidad.

—No lo se, yo... —mueve sus pies con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, Watari también está invitado. Hace un momento hice una llamada a casa de mis padres y me dijeron que estaban encantados de recibirlos. Por favor, acepta mi invitación.

—...

Luego de unos momentos, finalmente accede.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré. —sonríe tímidamente.

—Muy bien —le devuelve la sonrisa—. Ahora debo irme, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Te estaré esperando. —se despide y se aleja corriendo. L se toca los labios, confundido.

« ¿Qué diablos pasó?»

Más tarde, L llega a su departamento. Watari lo recibe con su peculiar saludo, pero para su sorpresa, éste estaba vestido elegantemente.

— ¿Watari?

—Joven Ryuzaki, al fin llega. Lo he estado esperando, alístese.

«Entonces Light ya se lo informó.» piensa con aburrimiento.

—Su ropa está lista; me tomé la libertad de comprarle un traje nuevo. Ahora dese prisa, que nos están esperando en la casa Yagami.

—Watari, no tengo muchas ganas de ir... —replica mientras se tumba en su cama.

—Joven Ryuzaki, por favor sea más abierto —se sienta a su lado—. Sé que para usted es muy difícil, pero creo que ésta es la mejor manera de superarlo.

—...

—Vamos, levante esos ánimos. Y le regalaré un pastel de chocolate extra.

—Sabes que siempre puedes comprarme con un pastel, ¿Verdad? —el hombre asiente divertido—. De acuerdo, trataré de pasármelo bien...

Ocho de la noche. Las luces de navidad alumbran cálidamente las calles y las casas de los vecindarios, mientras los niños juegan felices diciendo alegremente lo que creen que Santa Claus les regalará en la noche de navidad. Se escucha música de villancicos, y se ve en algunos jardines están celebrando a lo grande. Parejas de enamorados se besaban bajo muérdagos colocados intencionalmente, y otros recién se confesaban su amor. Watari y L llegan hasta las casa de los Yagami mientras tocan suavemente. Después de escuchar unos cuantos murmullos y pequeñas risas, abre una chica de cabello castaño. Vestía un muy bonito vestido lila, con un saco que la cubría del frío. Sonríe amablemente y los invita a pasar.

— ¡Vamos, vamos!— exclama sonriente— ¡Mamá, nuestro invitados llegaron!

—Muchas gracias. —responde cortésmente Watari.

L entra asombrado y maravillado. El cálido árbol de navidad, los regalos bajo éste, las luces que adornaban las paredes, el exquisito olor que provenía de la cocina, la mesa que estaba cubierta con un elegante mantel rojo y tenía encima finos cubiertos: platos, vasos, copas, y unas delicadas velas que hacían el complemento a la atmósfera. No tenía palabras para describir la hermosa calidez que desprendía ése hogar. Divisa a lo lejos al jefe Soichiro, que lo saluda cordialmente, pero luego les da un muy fuerte abrazo a cada uno. La señora Sachiko los saludó encantada, pero no hubo contacto, ya que estaba muy ocupada agregando los últimos retoques a la cena. Sayu saludó efusivamente a ambos invitados, mientras veía a L con cara muy pícara.

—Mi hermano me dijo que eras extraño, ¡pero para mí que eres todo un galán! —dice sonriendo y arqueando las cejas.

—Gracias... A propósito, ¿Dónde está Light-kun?

—Sigue arreglándose, el muy vanidoso. —hace puchero.

Finalmente baja el aludido. Portaba una elegante camisa negra, corbata, y un saco que le hacía juego perfectamente. Despedía un exquisito olor a colonia, irresistible para cualquiera. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y arreglado; sus zapatos nuevos excelentemente lustrados, y lo más importante: una magnífica sonrisa de portada.

—Watari-san, Ryuzaki, bienvenidos. —los saluda cordialmente. Al llegar a L, lo toma discretamente de la mano, aprovechando que Sayu ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, y Watari conversaba con Soichiro.

— ¿Light-kun, a dónde vamos? —pregunta al ver que se alejaban de todos.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Finalmente lo lleva hasta una ventana aislada, que estaba adornada de manera muy especial.

—Te ves muy bien hoy, me alegro que trajeras algo distinto. —murmura al observar el elegante traje del inglés. Un esmoquin negro, junto con un pantalón azul oscuro. Su siempre revuelto cabello estaba ésta vez lustroso y olía a fresas, un aroma más que delicioso. Usaba unos elegantes zapatos, y portaba un fino reloj en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme?— pregunta un tanto nervioso.

—Me alegra que hayas venido... —lo mira con ternura—. Quiero verte feliz, nunca llorando.

— ¿Light-kun, por qué de pronto te preocupas por mí? —pregunta con un leve sonrojo, el universitario estaba más cerca de él.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la tradición del muérdago? —pregunta sonriendo.

—...No.

—Cuando estás debajo de uno, debes besar a la persona que esté a tu lado... y si la persona que está a tu lado te gusta, primero debes declararle tu amor antes de besarlo... —se acerca cada vez más al rostro del detective.

— ¿Y...qué tiene que ver eso? —pregunta tratando de desviarle la mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si supiera lo que realmente ocurría.

—Ryuzaki, mira hacia arriba.

El pelinegro hace caso, y al elevar su vista, descubre que Light lo había guiado precisamente a un muérdago muy grande y hermoso. Cuando regresa su mirada al castaño, lo contempla entre ansioso y sorprendido.

—Light-kun...

—Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue...

—Pero... no puede ser que en verdad yo te...

—No me gustas —interrumpe Light, dejando inmóvil al detective—. Te amo.

Acerca su rostro hasta el del pelinegro, mientras comienza a cerrar los ojos. L, totalmente anonadado, hace exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente el contacto se cumple, fundiéndose en un largo y tierno beso, que se volvía cada vez más apasionado. L se aferra al pecho de Light, mientras éste mantiene sus manos en la cintura del inglés. El castaño sube a la espalda ajena para acariciarla con deseo contenido, al mismo tiempo que Ryuzaki ascendía sus manos al cuello de Light para acercar mas sus bocas como fuera posible. Ambos se embriagaban lentamente de placer; no deseaban parar. Ignoraban si alguien los estaba viendo o no. Finalmente se separan, respirando agitadamente.

—Light-kun, esto...— su cara estaba tan roja, que parecía tener fiebre— ¿Es en serio?— pregunta con algo de duda; temía que fuera una grotesca broma.

— ¿Te parece que bromeo? —pregunta mientras vuelve a buscar sus labios.

—N-no, pero... Nosotros siempre peleamos, y...

—Si lo hacía, era para ver si podía deshacerme de ese sentimiento —sonríe—. Pero hoy, al verte tan triste, supe que te amaba de verdad. No soporté verte así.

—Light-kun... —estaba maravillado, maravillado por saber que alguien además de Watari lo amaba.

—Quiero hacerte feliz, y hacerte olvidar todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero eso sólo si tú lo deseas... ¿Ryuzaki, tú me amas? —pregunta con un ligero rastro de miedo.

—Oh, Light-kun, si no fuera así no te habría correspondido con el beso.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —aún parecía dudarlo.

—Claro que si —le dedica la sonrisa más tierna que pudo haberle ofrecido—. Te amo, Light-kun.

Ambos vuelven a besarse, pero ésta vez con gran ternura. Al finalizar su largo y profundo beso, deciden regresar al comedor.

Pero...

— ¡Light, hermanito! —saluda Sayu con diversión, mientras los demás los veían con cara estupefacta— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que L es tu novio?

— ¡¿Nos viste? —pregunta casi dando un brinco del susto. L por su parte estaba pálido; ¡acababa de ser invitado y ya lo descubrían besándose con el hijo! —. Papá, mamá, escuchen, yo... yo sólo...

—No te molestes hijo —interrumpe su madre dulcemente—. Es navidad, y además nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar con quién quieres formar pareja. ¿Verdad querido?

—Sí... claro...

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, y así seguirá siendo.

— ¡Además tu novio es un encanto! —dice Sayu viéndolo con dobles intenciones.

— ¡Hey, cuida tus hormonas! —protesta Light dándole un coscorrón.

La cena empieza animadamente, mientras Watari aprobaba la relación de su protegido. Charlando, riendo... L fue feliz, olvidando su amargura anterior. Ahora comprendía el por qué la alegría de las personas al celebrar ésa mágica fecha...

Al dar las 12 de la noche, comienzan a escucharse los fuegos artificiales. Todos salen a contemplarlos, mientras L y Light deciden observar más alejados.

—Feliz navidad, Ryuzaki. —murmura a su oído mientras lo abraza por la cintura.

—Feliz navidad, Light-kun. —responde colocando sus brazos en el cuello del castaño.

—Te amo... —susurran ambos antes de silenciarse con un beso.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Iahhhg! Dirán ustedes, "¡¿que cursilería es esa? D:" Pero fue algo que se me vino, por ser navidad ¡Nunca había escrito algo taaan meloso O_o!**

**¡En fin, felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo! ;D**


End file.
